Interruptions
by Madilyn Moon
Summary: Remus and Sirius seem to have trouble finding time to spend alone together. RLxSB slash. One Shot!


I'm dedicating this short story to my boyfriend, Eric. We always seem to have the same problem that Sirius and Remus have in this particular story! Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________

_In the year off 1564, the thirteenth Goblin Rebellion was led by—_

Remus never did find out who led that particular Goblin rebellion because Sirius had grabbed his book and snapped it shut an inch from his nose.

"Hi," Sirius said.

"I was reading that." Remus said dryly, pursing his lips slightly.

"I know. And now you're not" said Sirius, smiling broadly.

Before Remus could narrow his eyes and ask what Sirius was up to, Sirius had swooped down and kissed him. Remus blushed as Sirius pulled away and sat down next to him.

"So," Sirius began as his fingers slowly found their way up Remus' chest to right below the sensitive part of the neck where jawbone meets earlobe, "what was that book about?"

Remus swallowed; whenever Sirius teased him like this his mouth always went dry.

"I was reading about a Goblin rebellion—" Remus said.

"Which rebellion?" Sirius asked quietly, very close to Remus' right ear.

"Er, th-the thirteenth…one," was all Remus could spit out as he felt Sirius' body press against him. Remus began to let himself become intoxicated with the anticipation of what was to come and stopped talking.

Sirius, knowing what teasing did to his boyfriend's libido, placed a light kiss on the edge of Remus' ear and one right at the corner of his mouth.

"The thirteenth, eh? I didn't know they had that many…"

Remus' eyes had fluttered closed as Sirius ran his hand across his collarbone and lightly down the back of his neck. Sirius saw the opportunity and swooped in for another kiss, planting it solidly on Remus' lips.

Responding to the kiss in turn, Remus brought his hands around his boyfriend's shoulders and drew him closer. After a moment they broke away and smiled at each other with excitement in their gazes.

"Uh, Remus?"

Remus and Sirius pulled apart quickly. Lily Evans was standing by the arm of the couch, blushing slightly. Remus just looked at her, not trusting his voice not to break.

"Can I borrow that book on Goblin Rebellions? You checked out the last one in the Library and, er, you don't seem to be using it right at the moment…" she asked.

Sirius picked it up from where he had set it aside and handed it to Lily with a big smile saying "here you are"!

Not knowing what to say ("carry on" or "sorry for interrupting" seemed a bit inappropriate), Lily smiled back, nodded and returned to her seat.

Sirius turned his eyes back to Remus' as Lily left their sight.

"Now where were we before Miss. Evans interrupted us?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus was shaking his head with a bemused smile on his face.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"We're _always_ getting interrupted." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Thinking back on their previous attempts at making out, Sirius did realize that what Remus was saying was true.

Laughing Remus said, "Remember that one time when Peeves caught under the mistletoe at Christmas?"

Sirius laughed too. "Yeah, I do! Oh, and remember how those scandalized those monks were when they came back into their painting and you hand me pinioned against the wall?"

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Sirius pushed Remus back into the couch cushions.

"Come to think of it, I'm not so sure I do remember that." Remus said, mischievously.

"Really now?" Sirius said, catching on and playing along. "I might just have to remind you then." Sirius started kissing Remus' neck; after a moment, Remus pushed him gently away.

"You know, I do believe the Prefect's bathroom is free right now." Remus suggested, his eyes capturing Sirius'.

"It's been a while since I've bathed, so that sounds like a good idea." Sirius joked mirthfully as they both got up quickly (albeit stiffly) and hurried off to the Prefect's bathroom, hopefully _not_ to be interrupted.


End file.
